


Trust

by ConsumingRomance (CameoAmalthea)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Hypnotism, Inflation, M/M, Mind Control, Naga, Oral Sex, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/ConsumingRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The naga tells Sora to look at him, to look deep into his eyes and to listen as he tells the boy to trust him. And Sora does. He looks, and listens and trusts in Riku. Leaving Riku free to do as he pleases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora Belly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sora+Belly).



The naga’s tail coiled tight around him, holding Sora in place despite his struggles. Riku reached out, cupping the boy’s chin and turning Sora’s face to meet his gaze.

“Look at me, Sora,” Riku commanded, as if his words alone would be enough to put the boy completely under his control. “Poor sweet little one, I’ll keep you close, let go of your fear and trust in me.” The words were sweet, and Sora felt himself relax almost at once. It was like falling asleep or maybe like waking up, the moments between waking and dreaming where nothing really mattered and everything was soft, peaceful.

Riku smiled at his prey and licked his lips. “Comfortable?” he asked.

Sora nodded. Yes, he liked being held like this, the naga hugging him with his body. The scales were soft, and Riku was surprisingly warm.

“I’m going to have fun with you,” said Riku. “You’d like a bit of fun before you go, wouldn’t you? Besides, you’re a bit small to make a decent meal, I’ll have to fatten you up.”

“Meal?” asked Sora, alarm at those words piercing the cloud of Riku’s influence enough to register concern, if not a renewed struggle.

The naga smiled again, then leaned closer to whisper in Sora’s ear. “I’m going to eat you up,” he teased, licking around Sora’s ear lobe before playfully nibbling on Sora’s ear. He was enjoying the small, half whimpered moans his actions elicited from Sora. 

Riku continued to tease him, his words laced in a special timbre designed to keep his prey calm and compliant. “Really, Sora, what else would I do with you? Well I mean, I plan to do a lot of things with you, but swallowing you alive is definitely on the list.” He moved his lips down to Sora’s neck trailing kisses along his jugular.

Sora felt himself growing hard, his budding erection beginning to press against Riku’s coils. Even through the fabric of Sora’s pants Riku could feel it. He shook his head and laughed.

“Still so easy,” he said, “you’re nineteen and you still react like you’re mid-puberty and have never been touched.” And touch, Riku did, contracting the coils around Sora’s ass to give it a decent squeeze while the coils in the front began to undulate against his cock.

The feeling of Sora’s ass alone was almost enough to make Riku hard, but once he started to moan that was it. Riku’s dick slid out from where it lay hidden beneath a protective, scaled sheath fully erect and eager for stimulation. Riku pulled away from Sora’s neck and looked him in the eyes again. “I’m going to set you down now,” he said, “and you’re going to strip. Then you’re going to get on your knees.”

Riku began to uncoil, setting Sora on his feet. As soon as he was free the boy obeyed his command, removing layers of clothes and tossing them aside. Riku sat back and enjoyed the show, moving to circle the boy once Sora got around to removing his pants so Riku could appreciate his meal-to-be from every angle.

“I want to devour you in every way imaginable,” said Riku, coming to a stop before the naked Sora who at once dropped to his knees. Riku took the base of his dick with one hand and the top of Sora’s head in the other. “Use your mouth, get me off, and when I come, swallow.”

Sora leaned in and licked at the head of Riku’s penis, swirling the tip with his tongue before taking more into his mouth. He heard Riku gasp, then let out a small moan. He took more of Riku’s cock into his mouth. Despite the calming effects of Riku’s hypnotic hold, Sora’s heart was pounding in his chest so hard he could practically hear it.

Shaking, he moved his hand to steady Riku's thickness in front of him as he pulled back and opened his mouth with a shuddering breath. He tried to take it slow, running his tongue along the underside of the cock, breathing faster. His tongue worked down the length of Riku’s shaft, when he got the head and the slit, he lapped at the naga’s pre cum. Sora sucked against his own tongue to cover up the taste by producing more saliva, licking around the cock again before moving it into his mouth.

Riku’s hand tightened around his hair, silently threatening to push his head forward. Sensing the urgency of Riku's need, Sora moved as much of Riku’s cock into his mouth as he could take, swallowing around it to keep from choking. Then he pulled back again and moved his lips around the head of Riku’s cock, sucking it as he began to bob his head back and forth, slowly. As he worked in deeper, he was careful not to let the slightest trace of teeth touch Riku’s skin.

All the while Riku moaned, grunted needy sounds as his eyes slipped half closed and he gripped Sora’s hair as if for dear life. “Ah – ah – fuck Sora,” he cried. “Heh, fuck Sora, now there’s an idea. My cum as stuffing and a bit of yours all over you to season. Bet I can, ah, ooh, make y-you cum with just my tail.”

He reached out with his tail, feeling for the bottom drawer of the dresser. He pulled the drawer open and felt around for a small metal tin. Paying attention to what he was reaching for while Sora distracted him was no easy feat, but eventually he found it. Riku coiled his tail around the tin and picked it up, retracting his prehensile tail to bring the small container of lubricating oil within reach. Unscrewing the lid he opened the tin and coated the tip of his tail.

“Legs apart, Sora,” he ordered, somehow managing to keep his voice commanding despite the urge to scream from how good Sora was with his tongue, “legs apart and ass out.”

The boy complied, shifting to spread his legs as the naga adjusted his positioning to snake the tip of his tail up to Sora’s entrance. The lubed tendril circled Sora’s ass hole, lapping against it and teasing it before pressing the first small bit inside. Sora’s breath hitched and for a moment he stopped what he was doing, eyes wide and body frozen.

“Please don’t stop,” Riku begged, “keep going, I’ll move in time with you.”

Sora began to move his head again, and Riku began to thrust against the boy’s mouth just as his tail began to thrust into Sora, tail sinking into the boy’s warmth. The naga’s scales were sensitive and Riku could feel the subtle changes in texture when he found the boy’s prostate. He moved his tail, thrusting in and out, pressing all the right places that made Sora scream, cries muffled against Riku’s cock which he continued to thrust down the boy’s throat.

As the naga neared climax, he thrust his tail deeper into Sora, so deep that he could almost feel it himself pressed through the skin of Sora’s belly. “I’m gonna- gonna- almost there! Don’t stop Sora!” Riku cried, and whether it was his own ecstasy at being so thoroughly filled and fucked or the desperation of Riku’s encouragement, Sora worked all the harder to get him off, mouth and tongue tracing over every sensitive inch of flesh until Riku gave a final cry and froze, cum pouring into Sora’s waiting throat.

Sora gulped, swallowing down mouthfuls of the warm fluid but more kept coming. He let it fill his mouth as he stole breaths of air through his nose, then gulped again.

“Keep going Sora,” Riku encouraged, “I need to fill you up if you’re going to be worth eating.”

Sora swallowed again, continuing to suck and gulp down every drop Riku gave him. All the while Riku continued to move his tail, Sora was close to orgasm himself and Riku didn’t want to stop, even if the boy risked choking should he cry out while swallowing.

“You close, Sora?” asked Riku.

A small whine in between gulps of cum gave Riku his answer. Sora was close. “Cum for me, Sora,” said Riku, “we’ll cum together, I’m nowhere near done yet.”

Riku’s words sent Sora over the edge, and he shot his load, splashing his own stomach and splattering onto Riku’s too. Not that the naga minded.

“God that was hot,” he breathed, head back, eyes closed as he finished emptying himself into Sora. With every swallow Sora’s stomach stretched, fuller and fuller, rounder and rounder. At last Riku’s cock hung limp against Sora’s tongue and the naga pulled away, letting it slip free form the boy’s lips. A line of cum and drool drizzled down Sora’s satisfied face.

“You look even more delicious than ever,” Riku said, “and I think you’ve helped me work up an appetite.” He began to coil around the boy again, to steady him as much as to hold him still. After being fucked that deep and orgasming that hard Riku doubted Sora would be able to stand on his own.

“R-riku?” asked Sora, seeming dazed.

“I didn’t hurt you, Sora, did I?” asked Riku, pausing a moment to make sure his tail didn’t have any traces of blood. Sora hadn’t clenched, so Riku doubted he’d hurt him, but this was meant to be a good time before the meal, it wouldn’t due if he was hurt.

“No,” said Sora. “It’s good, just, tired now.”

“A good fuck will do that to you,” said Riku, “and so will a full stomach. I don’t think you’ve ever been this full before, have you?” He reached out, stroking Sora’s round bulging belly.

“Don’t think so,” he said, looking down at himself and blushing at his state. “I like the way you taste.”

Riku licked his cheek. “I like the way you taste too,” he said, “in every possible sense of that word.” He lifted the human up to lick a taste of Sora’s spunk off the underside of his swollen stomach, before shifting the human so they were face to face. “I’m going to taste every inch of you on the way down.”

The shadow of fear fell over Sora’s face as he watched the naga lick his lips again in anticipation.

“Don’t worry Sora,” crooned Riku. “You’ll have the perfect place to sleep very soon. Nestled safe and sound in the pit of my stomach. Good bye, now.” He leaned forward, stealing a quick kiss, tasting his own flavor on Sora’s lips for a moment. Then Riku unhinged his jaws, mouth spreading wide open as he pushed Sora’s head inward and down as he gulped.

Usually, the shoulders were the trickiest part of prey, once you got past the shoulders most things slid down without much of a fuss. With Sora his butt might also be a bit of an issue under normal circumstances but today the hardest part would be fitting that belly down his throat. Still, Riku enjoyed plump prey, the feeling of his throat stretching to make room and his own stomach expanding to welcome the meal.

Sora stared down the dark pink tunnel that was Riku’s gullet, the walls undulating to carry him further down to his final destination. His chest was resting on the naga’s palate now and he whimpered in pleasure as the naga’s tongue teased his nipples for a moment before gulping again. The walls of Riku’s throat massaged his skin, squeezing tight then releasing as he was pushed along, arms pinned to his sides by the tight confines of the space.

Riku lifted his prey higher above his head, letting gravity assist in the work of sliding the large meal down to his stomach. When he finally got his mouth around Sora’s belly Riku gulped with all his might to push him down, like swallowing an enormous egg. After that, the rest of Sora followed relatively easily. Riku slurped down Sora’s legs with ease,; head tilted upward as the last bit of Sora slid down his throat and disappeared.

Sora spilled into Riku’s stomach, pressed so tight by the soft flesh walls that he had to curl in on himself, knees pulled close and arms wrapped around himself. It was a bit of a trick to curl up comfortably with his stomach so full he looked pregnant but he managed as best he could in the small chamber, resting his head on the side of Riku’s belly as he felt the naga settle down and lay back.

Riku let out a satisfied sigh, and gave his very round belly an appreciative pat. “Heh, now I’m fuller than I’ve ever been too,” he said. Riku burped richly, Sora’s flavor, a mixture of skin spiced with cum, returned to his tongue for a moment. He smacked his lips, then yawned both to ensure his jaw had reset correctly and at his own growing sleepiness.

Riku arranged his coils into a makeshift bed and lay back against them, letting his eye drift closed. He didn’t sleep just yet. Instead he wanted to just lay there and enjoy the feeling of being so full, of having a warm, living, breathing thing resting snugly beneath his skin.

Without Riku’s voice and occasional eye contact to reinforce the naga’s spell, Sora’s head began to clear despite the haze of pleasure and exhaustion. He became aware that it was dark and damp and that he couldn’t move very much at all. ‘I’m in a stomach’ Sora realized, eyes shooting wide open as he began to thrash.

“Riku!” he cried.

The naga jolted, shaken from the edge of sleep. “Sora?” he asked. “Are you okay? What is it?”

Sora relaxed at the sound of his voice, laying back again. “Oh,” he said, “Sorry, yeah I’m…I’m alright. I woke up or something. I was only half asleep I think…I didn’t remember where I was or how I got here…Uh still a bit fuzzy on that.”

“The memories will come back over time,” said Riku, “it takes a bit after the hypnosis wears off. You remember asking me to do this?”

Sora paused a moment then grinned. “Yeah, I remember now!” He’d practically begged Riku to put him under ‘his spell’ and then do whatever he wanted with him. They hadn’t discussed Sora ending his night in his boyfriend’s stomach but such an outcome was on the list of things Sora enjoyed.

Sora liked playing all sorts of games with Riku, who for his part was perfectly willing to indulge his lover’s fantasies without judgment or hesitation so long as the play was safe. Of all the things they did together, putting Sora under his thrall was probably the most intense and most extreme, but before each sessions Riku would reiterate that if Sora wanted to stop he could say his safe word.

For Sora the game was less like being forced into things and more like being extremely relaxed, accepting of things you wanted anyway, and guided by commands he was eager to obey. Besides, no hypnotist, not even a naga, could make you do something that you really don't want to do. If a naga used this trick on prey they could lure an animal calmly into his coils, but once the naga prepared to eat them they’d thrash and it was all muscle work to keep the prey still enough to eat, but a for a willing victim the hold made it easy for Riku to do as he pleased with Sora.

“Do you want me to let you out?” asked Riku, his voice was softer now, more comforting than alarmed, but still held more than a touch of concern.

“Nah,” mumbled Sora, snuggling in against Riku’s tummy. “It’s comfy in here. I’d rather nap a bit.”

“All right,” chuckled Riku, “we’ll both have a nap, but feel free to nudge me if you change your mind, sleepy head.” He stroked his distended stomach, lovingly caressing his lover.

Sora closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being petted and the memories that came drifting back. If he hadn’t cum so hard earlier the memories might have been enough to get him hard again. As it was though, he was spent and tired and ready to sleep safe and sound in the coziest of spots, held closer by his beloved than any lover could ever hope to be. Just another of the many perks of dating a naga.

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday Gift for Sora Belly on tumblr (who got me into KH vore years ago). I usually don't do PWP one shots or any sex scenes, but I hope they like this anyway!


End file.
